


The Scenic Route

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, F/F, Flirting, Reunions, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Ororo gets turned around on the streets of Tokyo. Luckily, someone's there to help.





	The Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Lost

Twenty minutes ago, she’d reassured Logan that she could find her way back from the restaurant on her own, and at the time she’d been certain she could. She has a good sense of direction, after all, and surely she would be able to find her way back even if she couldn’t remember every single turn.

Now, Ororo’s less certain.

The problem is that knowing what direction she should be heading in doesn’t mean she knows what turns to take, and on the bright city streets she’s starting to lose her sense of where she’s going. She isn’t familiar enough with Tokyo to be able to guess where she needs to go, and she’s done so much doubling back that she isn’t even entirely sure where she’s coming from anymore.

She’s about ready to give up and take to the skies, anonymity be damned, when a voice from behind says, “Feeling a little turned around, windrider?”

She knows the voice as well as she does her own. It brings a smile to her lips, but she stifles it before turning around. “I know where I’m going.” She’s playing along, but she doesn’t mind the game.

Yukio grins at her. “Just taking the scenic route, huh?”

“Something like that.” Ororo smiles now, seeing no point in keeping the charade up much longer. “It’s been a long time, Yukio. How are you?”

“All the better for seeing you back in town, that’s for sure.” Yukio moves forward a few steps, her eyes never leaving Ororo. “Are you done for the night, or are you up for some fun?”

“Depends on the type of fun, I suppose.” Ororo may enjoy their time together, but it is late and she’s only up for so much.

“Well, I could lead you where you’re trying to go…but I could also lead you somewhere new,” Yukio says. “Even somewhere restful, if you want.”

“Maybe not too restful,” Ororo says.

Yukio’s grin widens. “You might regret saying that before the night is through, Ro.”

“Regret time spent with you? How could I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
